


Crushed

by Havok452



Category: Australian Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havok452/pseuds/Havok452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in which Hayley feels something distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

The show is big on them having an image. Hayley's the rocker chick, Kate's the country girl. Hayley thinks the outfits (the shirts, at least) they get Kate into are kinda ridiculous, and maybe Kate thinks so too, but Hayley's sure a pretty smile from the wardrobe girls is all it takes to get her into whatever they choose. (Most of the time in private Kate's all loose jeans and leather jackets and Hayley loves it. She wonders if a pretty smile from her could get Kate into something.)

Backstage Hayley smiles and takes off Kate's cowboy hat; and with a lop-sided grin Kate immediately, somewhat self-consciously, runs a hand through her hair. Hayley loves the way it falls and wishes Kate would leave the hats off more often.

 

-

 

Hayley slips into the rehearsal room while Kate is working on her song. She stands at the back, behind the camera guy. When Kate spots her she gives her a wink, and Hayley's heart flutters.

 

-

 

The age difference doesn't bother Hayley, and she doesn't think it would bother Kate either. Kate is nearly ten years her senior but she still seems so young. When Hayley catches her sitting quietly, not putting on her tough-lez persona, she thinks Kate looks like a lost young girl just trying to find her place. These are the moments Hayley has to remind herself what she's here for: to win, not to find a crush.

 

-

 

Hayley is the last performer of the night. When she's done, standing there with the white noise of the experience pounding in her head and trying to focus on what the judges are saying, she looks over at where the other contestants are seated, applauding. Kate looks genuinely happy for her, gives her a thumbs up, and Hayley feels the white noise pound harder inside her.

Backstage she high-fives some of the boys, gets a hug from some of the girls. Kate's smile is all she can see.

Riding the high from her performance, as she pulls out of the hug from Kate she tips back Kate's hat and kisses her. Kate looks shocked, but smiles hesitantly. Hayley blushes and quickly moves on.

 

-

 

Later, Hayley thinks about talking to Kate. She imagines herself getting as far as "Hey, about earlier..." but can't imagine what else to say.

They run into each other and Kate speaks first, maybe seeing from the look in Hayley's eyes what she needs to talk about, she says casually, "No worries, hey," and gives Hayley a friendly whack on the shoulder.

Hayley tries to smile. "Yeah."


End file.
